


First Kisses for First Loves

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, High School, Love at First Sight, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Snow cancels school, but JJ is determined to see Bella on the first Valentine's Day together.





	First Kisses for First Loves

**Author's Note:**

> I love JJBella so much! They are also a "background" couple in my long, completed AU, [Be My Chef, Yuuri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10102205/chapters/22504352) and I would love to write them more! 
> 
> I hope anyone that finds this fic enjoys a little fluffy JJBella! 
> 
> Come find me on Twitter or Tumblr if you want to chat :)   
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

The snow crunched under JJ’s boots as he made his way down the sidewalk, a single rose clutched in his hand which twitched against his leg in a nervous rhythm. Around him flakes were still falling, building small mounds over parked cars and hiding bushes from sight. Wind whistled across his cheeks adding pinkness to the already present blush. Cold air burned into his lungs, and he lifted his head only briefly to make sure he hadn’t missed his destination.

It was rare that school closed in Canada, especially for snow, but the freak blizzard had shut nearly everything down. Snow had been falling since the night before, almost faster than rain normally did, creating near white-out conditions and rendering travel unsafe in any manner.

JJ smirked into his scarf remembering his parents’ shocked expressions when he declared he was leaving the house. They tried to persuade him not to, his mother running through every fact about frostbite that she could remember. Finally his father had been the one to give in, plunking the world’s ugliest hat on JJ’s head and wishing him luck. 

His parents had always supported and survived all of JJ’s craziest ideas. When he had wanted to follow in their footsteps and become a figure skater himself, they had rushed out to buy him skates. They were there through all his awkward phases and through the years where he struggled to make friends. They had helped him build his confidence and coached him every step of the way.

When he got into high school, JJ used all the tools his parents had given him to make a name for himself. He had finally started filling out his scrawny teenager frame and girls had started to notice him. Despite training as a male figure skater, he had fallen into a group with the other athletes. His confidence about his own skill gained him respect, instead of the torture he had experienced during his preteen years. He was no longer that sissy ice skater boy, now he was one of the popular guys and he ruled the school along with the hockey and baseball players.

None of that mattered to Bella though. She had arrived into his world, bursting into his dance class with flushed cheeks and hurried apologies for her lateness. JJ couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she carelessly tossed her bag against the wall and fell into the warmup exercises with flawless form. In fact, JJ hadn’t been able to pull his gaze from Bella at all, even with all the girls attempting to gain his attention.

Beyond her beauty, which JJ dreamed about both awake and asleep, Bella was astounding in her contradictions. She was brilliant, yet quiet about this fact, flying under the radar despite being a top student. She tripped over her own feet in the hallway (always giggling at her own clumsiness) but moved through ballet class with more grace than anyone else in the room. Bella was soft and caring with her friends, but a force to be reckoned with if anyone tried to hurt them.

JJ had nearly died of shock on the day that Bella had punched Liam in the nose, declaring it to be on behalf of her best friend. Liam had deserved it, as he had been cheating on Lea as long as they had been together, and JJ watched as Bella walked away, her back straight with a look of pure satisfaction on her face. That was the day that JJ knew he wanted to marry her someday.

Unfortunately, Bella had zero interest in him when they first met. She recognized him from dance class, but had simply raised an eyebrow at him when he had dropped an arm around her shoulders and asked her to have lunch with him. Grinning, JJ buried his face into his scarf, remembering the way she had slipped away from him, calling over her shoulder that he would have to try harder than that.

So he had. Notes, flowers, stuffed animals, he had even dedicated a skate program to her. She finally agreed to come see him skate, and he had skated his heart out to a program designed around the concept of first love. He had left the ice to find her waiting for him, tears in her eyes and accepting his request to have dinner with a crushing hug.

Their first date had been a little over a month ago, and every day since had been the best day of JJ’s life. Bella made him laugh when practice and school felt overwhelming and unmanageable. She listened when he wanted to babble about competitions and comforted him after his loses. She had quickly become a staple in his life, and he couldn’t imagine ever being without her.

Taking a shaky breath, JJ turned to his right, pushing through the little gate in front of Bella’s house. Even through the driving snow, he could see the impressive blue house. He had picked her up from this door and dropped her off many times over the last few weeks. No matter how many times he had come to this door, he still hadn’t mustered up the courage to do one thing, but that was going to change. Today. 

Bella’s front door was only a few feet away, but JJ’s feet were rooted to the first stair, his nerves overcoming him and preventing him from taking another step.

“JJ!” Bella’s voice startled him as the door was flung open, and JJ found himself falling backwards, landing with a muted thud in the snow. “You crazy boy, what are you doing here?” Bella tromped through the gathering snow, sliding on the stairs and falling to her knees beside JJ. The wetness instantly began to soak through the fabric of her jeans as she laughed, pushing JJ’s hat up from where it had fallen over his eyes.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” JJ grinned, pulling his rose from the snow and offering it to Bella. “Our first Valentine’s Day. I couldn’t not see you.”

The wind picked up and Bella visibly shivered as she took the rose from JJ’s gloved fingers. “Thank you,” she smiled, teeth chattering. Standing, she grabbed JJ’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you inside. My parents will not like the idea of you walking back home in this so you might be stuck with me for a bit.” Tugging him toward the house, Bella made it one stumbling step before JJ pulled her back.

“Bella,” JJ felt his heart hammering against his chest, snow covering both of them as they stood on Bella’s front lawn facing each other. “If we go in your house, your parents are going to be all over us, and there is one thing I have been trying to get the courage to do and I can’t do it if we go in there or even if I wait a minute longer. Bella, I….” JJ took a breath, pausing in his rambling.

“JJ?” Bella looked at him with an amused smile. “Just shut up and kiss me already.” Wrapping a hand around JJ’s scarf, Bella pulled him down to her and kissed him.

Despite the freezing snow, the howling wind, and the extreme wet coldness of the butt of JJ’s jeans, he was the warmest he had ever been.


End file.
